When Worlds Collide
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: A disguised demonic Ciel and his butler Sebastian run into a Reborn Alois Trancy, memories regained and Claude by his side, in the modern world city of Tokyo, Japan. When Ciel and Alois fall into the Higurashi shrine well, they must find a way out of Feudal Japan while dealing with odd feelings. CielxAlois, InuYashaxSesshomaru, maybe SebastianxClaude. OoC-ness. T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. I just randomly thought this up. No joke!**

**So the planned couplings are KagomexKikyo, InuYashaxSesshomaru, CielxAlois and maybe SebastianxClaude. It's my first Kuroshitsuji story at all and my second InuYasha, so we'll see how it goes. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day at the Higurashi family shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Birds chirped merrily as the sun rose. Outside the shrine stood four people, two young boys and their butlers.

The first boy had blue hair and a single blue eye, the other hidden by a black eye patch. He wore a blue vest over a black button up shirt, black knee-length shorts, black stockings and brown loafers. He held a wood cane in one hand-the same had being decorated with a blue stone ring set in silver-and a dark blue top hat was on his head. He was scowling at the other boy.

This boy had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt under a forest green vest and black booty shorts with mid-thigh length black boots. Over this he wore a dark magenta coat. He was grinning. At the same time he was staring seductively at the other boy.

The bluenette's butler was smirking mischievously. He had pale skin and red eyes with slit pupils. His hair was black and fell handsomely to collarbone length with bangs framing his face, a few falling into his face. He wore black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. He had a crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie that was generally associated with the Phantomhive household. He also sported a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest. He wore white gloves on his hands.

The other butler, expressing no emotion, had shorter black hair and gold eyes framed by a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He wore clothes similar to that of the first butler, however he had no lapel pin and the crests he bore represented that of the Trancy house.

"Why are you here?" the blunette asked, a British accent lacing his words. The blonde pouted.

"I'm simply here for a vacation," he said. He also had a British accent; however his voice was higher than the other boy's.

"And why did you choose Tokyo, Alois?"

The blonde smirked. "It's simple, my dear Ciel-this very shrine." Alois walked slightly closer while continuing with his story. "Claude and I had heard a rumor that this shrine, currently owned by the Higurashi family, has a well that's unique. Supposedly, the family's teenage daughter fell in and ended up sometime in Japan's past, about 500 years in the past, to be exact."

"Sebastian and I had heard of the same rumor," Ciel admitted.

"Isn't it intriguing?" Alois turned to face the shrine. "It's been 3 years since it was discovered. The teen hadn't gone in for a year, according to the rumor." Alois grinned suddenly. "Oh, Claude?"

"Yes, your highness?" Claude asked, hand on his chest.

"I want you to talk to the family. Get information on the shrine, and on the well. If they lie, force the information out of them."

"Yes, your highness."

"Sebastian!" Ciel spoke up.

"Yes, my lord."

"Go with Claude. Make absolute sure he doesn't kill or injure. Gather the same information."

Sebastian's jaw tightened and he frowned. "My lord, are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Ciel's eye narrowed at his red eyed butler. "Do not make me make it an order."

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian muttered a "Yes, my lord." bowed, and followed Claude.

"Shall we investigate the well while we wait?" Alois asked, smirking.

"Very well." Ciel reluctantly followed the blonde behind the house to a little hut like building. Old wooden stairs lead to a stone well. The two stared into it. A ladder was the only thing in there besides the vines on the wall.

"It doesn't look like much," Ciel noted.

"True, but-" Alois was cut off when a loud shriek reached their ears from directly behind them. The boys jumped and lost their balance, falling into the well and passing out after hitting their heads against the other's harshly.

**So…there's the first chapter. I hope it's good…**

**Gabe: it's really good, Creator!**

**Kira: **_**What Gabe said.**_

**BBR: well, those two are my OC's. they'll be joining me here throughout this story. Maybe Kelas, too, but not right now.**

**Gabe: See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"?**

**Kira: **_**Click it please!**_

**All three: Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

InuYasha's nose wrinkled slightly, smelling two unfamiliar scents coming from Bone Eater's well, just a few hundred yards away. It couldn't be Kagome; she's been gone for a year.

The Hanyou stood up, snowy white hair glistening, and took off running, leaving the person he was sitting with-his elder half-brother Sesshomaru-behind

The relationship between Hanyou and Yokai had improved somewhat since Naraku's defeat. They were on friendlier terms than before. They dueled and trained with each other nearly daily. If they weren't doing that, they were sitting in a comfortable silence.

He arrived at the clearing containing the well, amber eyes glaring at said well. He jumped onto the edge and stared at what was inside.

"What is it?" InuYasha didn't jump. He'd half expected him to follow.

"Two humans most likely from Kagome's time," he replied. He jumped in, disappearing from Sesshomaru's view, then came back with two boys-one blond and one with blue hair-in each clawed hand.

…..

Sebastian stood up suddenly, interrupting Ms. Higurashi. He suddenly couldn't sense his Bocchan. That wasn't a good sign.

"Is there something wrong?" Ms. Higurashi asked. At that exact moment, a teenage girl ran into the house.

She had brown-black hair that fell to mid-back length and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black sweater and short yellow skirt.

"Mom!" she cried, "Two boys fell into the well!"

"What?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Two young boys-one blonde and the other wearing a lot of blue-fell into the well. I tried to retrieve them but they weren't there! They fell into the Feudal Japan era!"

Within a split second, Sebastian and Claude were out of the house and staring into the well.

"How could they get through?" Sebastian asked himself.

"I'm not sure," Claude responded. The answer struck them at the same time.

"The Faustian Contract!" They jumped into the well before Kagome could stop them and she was left to watch them disappear into Feudal Japan, unable to follow.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Gabe: Creator owns nothing but Kira and I!**

**Kira: **_**even though we don't appear in this story…**_

Two eyes opened. One was a dark blue and one was a lavender star set in a spiked circle against a deep violet background. They stared at the wood ceiling in a daze. Then their owner registered that his eyepatch was missing and a hand covered the purple eye in shock. Where was his eyepatch?

There was the sound of soft breathing next to him, and he saw it was coming from Alois.

"Ah. Ye are awake." Ciel Phantomhive jumped in surprise, sitting up and looking up to find an old woman. Her grey hair was in a low ponytail and she wore odd robes and stared at him. She wore an eyepatch over one eye.

"Where am i?" Ciel asked, hand still covering his eye.

"Ye are in my hut." The woman sat lotus style before him. "I am Kaede."

Ciel looked around, asking "How did I get here?"

"InuYasha found ye and yer friend unconscious at the bottom of BoneEater's well. Ye two were bleeding from yer heads."

"Where's my eyepatch?" Ciel's voice was firm.

"I had to take it off. It was stained with yer blood."

"May I have it back?" Ciel was quickly becoming annoyed.

Kaede was about to responded when Alois' voice asked "Where am i?"

Kaede told him what she'd told Ciel. When she finished, he grabbed the hand covering Ciel's eye saying "I want to see your eye!" and pulled it away.

Ciel's eyelid fluttered open and he froze solid as Kaede examined his contract eye with awe.

"It's so pretty~!" Alois cooed, clapping his hands together.

"You have one as well," Ciel muttered unhappily.

You can't see mine~!" the blonde chirped, sticking out his tongue with the intent of taunting Ciel. On his tongue was an odd gold star similar yet very much different from Ciel's own.

"Alois," Ciel said, "We can see your contract."

Alois blinked. He crossed his eyes and tilted his tongue upwards, staring at the mark on his tonue. Then he quickly withdrew his tongue and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Why the hell is my contract seal visible?!" he shouted, voice slightly muffled, "Claude isn't even near!"

"Tell me," Kaede murmured, numb with shock at what she'd seen, "How ye two acquired these off symbols."

Ciel was going to give her a smartass remark when someone burst in. he had sun tanned skin, snowy white hair with a pair of white dog ears and gold-amber eyes. He wore bright red robes.

"Hey, Kaede," he said, not noticing Ciel and Alois, "Are those two boys up yet?"

"They are, InuYasha," Kaede responded, "Undoubtedly, ye have startled them."

The being, apparently named InuYasha, turned, spotting the two kids, and stared at them with a stern expression.

"Your rescued us from the well?" Ciel asked. His eyes flicked between InuYasha's face and the ears on top of his head.

"Feh. Don't think I did it for you," InuYasha said, "Because I didn't. I only did because you had the same smells of Kagome's time that Kagome did."

"What are you, exactly?" Alois asked. He was as stunned as Ciel was.

**See that little button that says-**

**Gabe: "Review this Chapter"?**

**Kira: **_**click it, please!**_

**All: Sayonara~!**


End file.
